thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunger Games are Back
'''The Hunger Games are Back '''is a young adult fan series created by CureKanade. In this fan novel, The Hunger Games come back somehow, and it is an annual televised event where the ruthless Capitol randomly selects one boy and one girl, each between the ages of 12 and 18 from each of the twelve districts, pitting them against each other in a game of survival where they are forced to fight one another to the death. The victor then wins a new house for themselves and their families in their District, along with food, fame, and wealth. The new president is President Kay, who made sure District 12 was built again and chose new designers in the Capitol and continued the Hunger Games, which is now the 76th Hunger Games! Characters Alice Hathaway- The story's main protagonist, a sarcastic, determined and strong-willed fifteen year old. Alice lives in the coal-mining town of District 12, one of the poorer districts, and lives in the part nicknamed the Seam. She often practices with her knife and arrow outside of the District's walls with her sister Hope. When her name gets picked from the Reaping for the Hunger Games, she panics and looks around and walks up to take her spot on the stage. Her archery and knife skills are key assets to her in the Hunger Games and make her life a whole lot easier. She has wavy brown hair and green eyes. Lugh Collins- The male tribute from District 12, Lugh is a son of a coal miner. He is a kind, shy and strong boy but got killed by Gregor. He stuck with Alice since the start of the games, and trusted Ann the minute he saw her. Before the Canon rang for the games to start, he and Alice came up with a plan for one of them to grab the bag and the other grab weapons and stay out of the bloodbath. It was said by Alice, that when she saw his picture in the sky, that he was to kind and good to be in the Hunger Games and should have won. He has brown hair with hazel eyes. Ethan Young- The male mentor for Lugh and Alice. He didn't go in the Hunger Games because the original victors Katniss and Peeta lived in the Capitol, so the new President of District 12 picked the strongest male and female fighters to become the mentors. He is kind, gentle, and sweet and is also a fifteen year old, and always had a crush on Alice, which was since he was eight years old. He is a likable person in District 12 and likes joking around and coming up with strategies for Alice to win the games. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. Flame- He is Alice's stylist, and becomes a close friend with her and Lugh later on in the book. Flame is smart and very supportive and makes brilliant outfits for Alice and cried when Lugh died and hugged Dawn hard which is what Ethan and Flare told her when she won the Hunger Games. His twin sister Flare is Lugh's stylist. He is a capitol citizen. Flare- She is Lugh's stylist and together with her twin brother Flame, they design Alice and Lugh's outfits. She is a capitol citizen. Ann- The tribute from District 11. She is small and bird-like and knows alot about trees and lives alot longer in the Hunger Games then expected. She became friends with Alice and stuck with her since the beginning and when Lugh was killed in front of her and Alice, they cried all night and seeked for revenge the next day. She died in the final 6 and Alice sang the song that Katniss sang in her Hunger Games for Ann. Nathan- The brutal male tribute from District 2. He is like Cato from Katniss's games, and his plan was to kill Alice from the very start, which is what Alice overheard from the other tributes in Nathan's pack, when Alice, Ann and Lugh were hiding behind a lone tree in the desert arena. He made it into the final two and Alice and Nathan were so tired, that Alice ran for her life, but Nathan ran after her and threw his only knife, and Alice ducked and killed him with her Bow and Arrow. He came second over all. Moira- The dangrous female tribute from District 2. She is very good with knifes and spears, and she started killing people first when the game started. She was the fifth tribute to survive, but died by Edmund, who bashed her up for hurting Alice, and grabbed Alice's knife out of her hand and stabbed Moira in the chest. Kitten- Alice doesn't know her name, so she called her Kitten since she is sly, and quick as a cat. She isn't as strong as most tributes and isn't really good at any of the weapons. She fends for herself by depending on her mentor, which she told Alice all that before telling Alice to do her a favour and stab her in the chest with her arrow. She came third overall. Edmund- He is the largest tribute in this game, and is revealed to be Thresh's brother and comes from District 11. He disappeared when the Canon sounded for the start of the games, probably hiding somewhere. He saved Alice's life and killed Moira for Alice. He was killed by Nathan, which is what Alice thinks, so its unknowed how he died. Flower- The female tribute tribute from District 1, how is beautiful and is very foolish. She was the 10th to survive and died from a vulkan and a wolf, who killed her because obviously she looked like a tasty treat for the bird and it started eating her, along with a wolf, and Alice, Lugh and Ann thought their brains were playing tricks on them but then the canon sounded and then they knew that she was dead. Gregor- The male tribute from District 1, and is very good with spears. He killed Ann with his Spear, but like Marvel from Katniss's game, died at the same time from Alice arrow. He came seventh, sinced he died before Ann did. Dawn Jackson- Lugh and Alice's female mentor. Like Ethan, she didn't go into the games because Peeta and Katniss were living in the Capitol and was picked since she was the strongest female girl in District 12. She is kind and smart and gave Alice and Lugh tips on how to survive and to stay together. She is seventeen years old, and just a tiny bit taller than Nathan, which is what she described her as like to Ann. She has red hair that she keeps in a ponytail and brown eyes. Effie Trinket- The escort for the new tributes of District 12, Lugh and Alice. She is very prim and proper, and is known for having a distinct Capitol accent. Manners are very important to her as well as keeping an immaculate schedule. She dresses flamboyantly as she is a resident of the Capitol. she helps the new Mentors with organizing sponser gifts, to sent down to Alice and Lugh. Hope Hathaway- She is Alice's younger sister by two years at thirteen, and as brown hair that she keeps in a bun. She is not very good at hunting but wants to learn, but her father says no and tells her she can watch, and plus her mother needs her. When Alice came home from the Hunger Games, it is said she ran up to her and cried with joy and hugged her till she was forced to let go and ask Mrs Everdeen to look after their mother. Synopsis Plot Part 1, The Reaping Part 2, The Hunger Games Part 3, The Victor The Arena The arena is a desert, which is hot during the day, with the temperature 48-50 degrees celsius and cold during the day, with the temperature of -3 degrees celsius. There are wolfs, eagles and vulkans that can kill you in an intense.